The Caravan
by King's Ranger
Summary: Horace leads a joint unit of Araluen and Arridi Warriors on a mission escorting an Arridi caravan. Indirect sequel to 'Arsenic and Old Lace.'


"Shields up!" called the Oakleaf Knight. He wielded his horse around and began riding back and fourth along the line of men at arms. The enemy were coming.

He was in center of the Arridan desert, and he and his men were engaged in a desperate battle for their lives against Tualaghi bandits. He was leading the relief forces sent by King Duncan, AKA his father in law. Ever since the bandits had begun to hurt Araluen interests in the area, Duncan had been taking an interest.

Three days earlier Horace and his men had left Al-Shabah to escort a small caravan laden with gold, to the countries capital where it would be safe. The caravan carried nearly 20000 denarii, and would be a huge blow to Arrida if captured, both because they would have lost the money but also because the Tualaghi could use it to fund further operations.

The first of the bandits to appear on the crest of the hill above him was a swordsman wearing light armor and carrying no shield. Seconds later three more bandits appeared on the rise above him. One of them carried a shield, the other two did not. There were probably around seventy bandits Horace estimated but he hadn't seen the majority of their force yet so he didn't really know. Horace had Twenty-Eight Araluen Men at Arms with him, along with a platoon of Arridan light infantry each of which carried a bow, saber, and a short spear.

The Tualghi had been tailing them all day, and now that it was dusk they would strike. "Bring them down!" the Oakleaf knight called to the Arridi Warriors. Four arrows went into the sky, and two bandits fell over dead. One arrow missed entirely, and the fourth took the man in his thigh, making topple down the hill.

The Tualghi began their charge. "Fire!" Horace shouted. Eleven more bandits went down, and then they were on them. The shield wall held firm not bowing or bending, at least not yet. Horace looked the man at his side. "What do think Rodrigo?" Rodrigo was a friend Horace had acquired several years back on a mission to Genovese. He was a Geneovasan mercenary and Assassin, but that was not why he was here. Horace had asked him to come on this mission to Arrida, not as a mercenary but as a friend. Ever since Horace had saved Rodrigo's life from the Geneovasan government several years back and granted him asylum in Araluen the man had become fiercely loyal too the Knight. Where Horace asked him to go, he went.

"I think the battle goes well Signor Horace. The enemy do not have the discipline of professional soldiers. I think their ranks will break quickly, and they will go scurrying back to their caves like the rats that they are."

"Your right, and you can stop calling me Signor. It sounds far to formal." Said Horace grinning slightly. Horace turned his eyes back to the battle at hand. More and More enemies were streaming towards them. _Do they have no end?_ Wondered the Oakleaf knight. Suddenly Horace realized something was horribly, horribly wrong. The Tualaghi had them trapped. He heard a slow thudding sound and realized that the bandits had gotten behind them. "Third Rank! Full Pivot!" he shouted. The Arridi soldiers in the third line quickly began the process of performing a 180 degree turn. Horace cursed under his breath as he realized it would take to long. But then how much could he expect from men who were already engaged. "Rodrigo," said Horace, "I have a special assignment for you."

"Yes, Signor?" Rodrigo asked.

"When you see one of their officers, shoot him."

"Ah, Signor Horace. Sharpshooting is my specialty. But how should I know who is an officer and who isn't? I don't want to waste bolts."

"There officers will hang back, giving orders, never actually engaging."

"Ah, very good. I will start immediately."

The enemy from the rear was just feet away from them now, and Horace had no more time for talking. As the first Tualaghi reached their rear line, Horace pressed his feet slightly into kickers flanks, and the horse kicked back taking the man in the chest. Then Horace and Kicker did a 180 and trampled the man to death. Another man approached and tried to strike at Kickers neck. Fortunately the horses chainmail deflected the blade. Horace slashed his sword across the man's chest and blood streamed from the wound. The mad fell over dead seconds later. Horace and kicker danced through the enemy line, creating havoc and mayhem where they went. Horace hoped his messenger would return soon, preferably with a company of heavy cavalry for reinforments. Horace had sent a young arridi officer to the nearest to ask for reinforcments as soon as he realized the enemy was following them.

The Oakleaf knights soldiers were beginning to fall and the line began to waver. If he didn't do something his soldiers would route. Suddenly Horace realized that Rodrigo's shooting was taking a toll. The Bandits began to look scattered and disorganized. Without the leadership of their officers them might soon break. Now they were beginning to perform a full retreat, barely striking at the Oakleaf knights men anymore. Horace looked about confused. Why were they retreating? Then he realized something Sele'el'then had told him, 'When it comes to the Tualaghi, just when you think you've lost, you've won, and once they have you convinced of that you're a dead man.' Horace noticed his men were starting to chase the enemy. "Reform the line! Reform the Line" he shouted, organizing his men into tight units. They had dealt to many casualties to the Tualaghi for the bandits to try charging them again, but if they did try to attack another time Horace and his soldiers would surely be crushed. Less than two thirds of his men remained. And then Horace remembered something else Sele'el'then had told him, 'Here you don't fight battles in the heat of the day. In fact you don't do much of anything in the daylight hours.' That was good, thought Horace. That gave more time for reinforcements time to arrive. But if they still were not here by the following day, he and all of his men would surely perish. The day wore on, and Horace began to become weary from both the heat, and the waiting. Not to mention having been up for more than an entire day. He drank often, not worrying about rationing the water. It was more important he be hydrated enough to fight when the need arose.

Suddenly Horace realized that the caravan leader was standing beside him. "Sir Horace," the man said in the Arridan language, "the men need to prepare for a fight this evening."

Horace responded in the same language "Yes, I know. But they also need to rest in order to fight well."

The caravan leader grunted, and walked away. The bandits never left eyesight entirely. They always stayed just close enough to let Horace and his soldiers know that they were there. For the first time in years Horace considered defeat the only probable outcome of the battle.

Finally evening came and Horace and his men were lined up and ready for battle. But then Horace realized the Tualaghi weren't coming back, when suddenly the Tualaghi within sight turned and ran down the hill either on foot or on Horseback. Seconds later Horace heard screams of Anguish from the bandits behind the hill. Then Rodrigo, who was standing by him commented "Do ya hear that?"

Horace did hear it. The clash of metal on metal.

Reinforments had arrived.

"Charge!" Horace commanded his soldiers, and suddenly the ran fourth, running over the crest of the hill. When they reached the top Horace could hardely believe what saw. The messenger had not just brought reinforments, he had brought an army! At least 300 Arridi Infantry advanced in closely packed formation, pikes lowered. Shields locked, a phalanx. They came from three directions. With the addition of the Oakleaf Knights warriors the bandits were completely encircled. The battle was almost over before it had even begun. They had survived.


End file.
